


Transition

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Moonlight, Older Characters, Party, Post-Series, Silence, Social Anxiety, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. At least she was no longer alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

The sun was setting as both Chief Lin Beifong and Fire Lord Izumi lingered in the garden.

Everyone else who was at the gala had gone inside or home but neither woman wanted to move. There was a gala for a special occasion in Republic City, but Lin and Izumi retreated outdoors. Galas brought back a lot of memories for one; the other just simply didn’t feel comfortable, even when they were so used to them. They were both important figures in the city, but, at times, it all came to be too much for them. So they retreated to the outside, looking up the lovely moon that hung above them in the night sky.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Izumi said finally, the silence between them going on long enough.

Lin nodded. She had never really liked parties, when she had to go to them, being a chief of police. But now she was more comfortable. With Izumi, they weren’t as dull or out of obligation as they used to be.

At least she was no longer alone in that transition.

She turned and smiled at Izumi, “You’re right about that.”


End file.
